Pose Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the guidelines set for all articles of Pose Wiki. It establishes the house style, helping editors produce articles with consistent, clear, and precise language, layout, and formatting. The goal is to create an encyclopedia that is easier and more intuitive to use. Consistency in style, wording and formatting promotes clarifty and cohesion; this is especially important within an article and across related media. For all this, edits that ignore this manual can be undone without further reason. Naming Article Names The name of article pages must be based on reliable sources or come from canonical material. This includes visual credits, verified media, and outsourced wikimedia, such as Wikipedia. Article Sections As a general rule of thumb, articles should be formatted like so: #Infobox #Quote #Description #Main Sections #Appearances #Trivia #Behind the Scenes #References #Categories Headings Sections in article pages can be created using the code marker in the Source Editor. The example as followed: : Test Heading will appear as :Test Heading Using this code, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. Body Format THe body of articles should contain any and all possible information in relation to their intent of creation. Upon their mention in the article's introduction, section's introduction or mentions, and subsection's first mention, internal links should be provided. Avoid unnecessary punctation in these links (See example.) Redirects are permitted if needed for specific character or if changes within the wiki prompt for them to be changed to specific pages. Avoid using external links within the body of the paragraph. Images are also permitted to be placed within the article. These images must be set within a thumbnail size of 200 pixels to 250 pixels and detail relevant material wherever placed in the article. Do not collect images too close to one another, as they will limit the space for text and reduce the format to a sandwich-like shape. Perspective All articles should be written in a neutral point of view. For Cast and Crew pages, the articles should detail information of or about the member outside the universe. Trivia should explore connections to or between members of cast and crew made prior to or after production, filming, or such of the series. Character pages should focus on the actions of the character and written in a third-person limited perspective; article pages such as Episode or Season pages can be written in an omniscent perspective, detailing the events and interactions between characters and contain a summarized synopsis. Grammar When writing and editing articles, it is preferred that everything added are written in English and consist of properly structured statements and ideas that do not confuse readers. Edits will aid in the process if the information is added in good faith. Sourcing When adding information on articles, the material should be canon in the series and properly cited from a reliable source. Fanon or noncanonical information will be removed. Citation for information can be formatted like so: